Flash
Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, is a forensic scientist and detective for the Central City Police Department. Following the traumatic event of his mother's death, Barry Allen seeks the truth, using his skills as a forensic detective to attempt to solve a forever lingering mystery that follows him to his mother's grave. Due to being struck with a lightning bolt spontaneously, Barry Allen was given powers allowing him the ability to run faster than the average human and tap into an extradimensional source of energy known as the Speed Force, allowing him to bypass the traditional laws of physics and time travel. He now uses his powers for the better good of society and Central City while seeking to break his father, Henry Allen, out of prison with the truth and legally after his father was wrongly indicted of the death of his mother, Nora Allen. Biography Powers Speed Force Generation: Barry Allen is said to be a dominant pinnacle in the operation of the Speed Force and the very source of the speed and force that it generates in a sense. Despite the Speed Force's status as a primordial force of nature in the building blocks of the universe, Barry Allen's efficiency with wielding the Speed Force goes so far that he is able to do what is thought to be impossible with the power of the Speed Force, unaffected by the attempted draining or stealing of speed by any other speedster. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Barry has the potential to be the fastest of the Flashes in existence with his possession of the Speed Force's abilities and is arguably one of the most fastest beings in existence if he pushes himself to such a level with the leverage of the Speed Force. '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Barry possesses reflexes thousands of times greater than the normal human being that allow him to dodge and avoid danger before it even comes. His mind travels at light speed, which is greater than the average human's thought process, allowing him to evade real world dangers and even attacks from enemies possessing fantastic abilities. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Barry can handle exertion for absurdly long periods of time without experiencing exhaustion or submission to defeat. Even while moving at his highest speeds, it seems that Barry Allen is capable of handling such levels of speed without weakness due to the enhancements and natural groundbreaking augmentations of the Speed Force, allowing Barry to do the physically impossible without his body snapping like a twig. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Barry has agility surpassing the finest human athlete, allowing him to make sharp turns and massive leaps over long distances with his superhuman speed without slowing himself down from his extramundane speed. These levels of control over his power make him one of the finest speedsters in the DC Collective, essentially giving him the ability to control his body while running at his highest speeds. '''Electrokinesis: '''Barry Allen has the ability to control the lightning and electricity that emanates off of his body upon use of the Speed Force, allowing him to accomplish many actions such as cast lightning bolts with his power. '''Enhanced Mental Process: '''Barry's mental capacities are greatly enhanced by the Speed Force and he can think at the speed of lightspeed or even faster if required. He can perceive events that others cannot see and latch onto information that others might have missed. His brain is capable of processing information at superhuman levels, allowing him to accumulate massive amounts of knowledge in mere nanoseconds in contrast to the average superhuman. Unlike other speedsters, however, this information may not always stay in Barry's mind forever and it is likely that the information may fade out of prominence in his mindset. '''Enhanced Senses: '''The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allow him to perceive actions in his everyday life at a rate equivalent to his reaction speed, giving him an advantage in comparison to his other metahuman friends and enemies when it comes to his speed. '''Flight: '''Barry can achieve aerial locomotion and travel by spinning and stirring up kinetic energy to brew cyclones or spinning his body like a propeller to achieve momentary flight. Additionally, once he gains enough momentum via movement, he is capable of running through space and time without any solid surface due to the energy constructs granted by the intrinsic nature of the Speed Force. Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Metahumans Category:Speedsters Category:Central City Police Department officers Category:Officers Category:Vigilantes Category:Leaders Category:Flash Family members Category:Allen Family Category:West Family Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flash Stories